Factionless
by southernyaman
Summary: Taking place after the end of the first book, Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton continue their journey with old friend past the Amity pastures. Nobody knows what or who awaits them, but when they arrive at an unknown city, an unknown faction is discovered. Tris and "Four" continue through a battle between the Divergent and manipulative new Erudite leaders. Rated K for a little Fourtris.


**Hey! So, since you're reading this, I'm assuming you are a fan of the Divergent series by Veronica Roth! I've only read the first book, so I doubt you'll find many spoilers here. This story is probably just going to continue from the end of the first book. And just so you know, I strongly ship Fourtris, so you're definitely going to see it here :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

We got off the truck at the edge of the Amity plantations. We lasted at the headquarters for only a month. About a hundred Dauntless had arrived at the Amity safehouse, and they were running out of room and provisions.

"How much farther are we going to walk?" I ask Tobias, who hold my hand as we trudge through the forest. "Where are we even going?"

"I don't know, Tris," Tobias says frankly.

It seems as if we're all at the end of our ropes. Nobody talks much anymore, we just walk, eat, and sleep. Everyone is weak and tired. Everyone is factionless.

My legs feel like they're giving out beneath my weight, and Tobias scoops me up in his arms and carries me. Right away I feel a rush of blood to my head. "I love you," I whisper quietly before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Tris! Wake up!" I hear Caleb shout towards me.

I open my eyes and crane my neck to get a look at Tobias. I wonder how long he has been carrying me. I tap on his shoulder to signal I want to get up.

"You okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, thank you. How long have we been walking?" I ask drearily. My surroundings look extremely different. The sky is bright and we are surrounded by a field of green, plush grass.

"Look up ahead. There's something there. We saw it a little bit ago," Caleb announces as he brushes his hair behind his ear.

Tobias sets me down on my feet and I grip his shoulder to regain my balance. "What are you looking at?" I ask as I peer ahead as far as I can see.

"It looks like a city. There are lights," Tobias tells me as he reaches for my hand. "It's been 11 days, and we're almost out of rations. We need to find people…"

"I don't understand why we even left Amity. We should have stayed. This is all my fault."

"No, Tris, it's okay. We'll make it," Tobias tries to console me. Sometimes I still think of him as Four, my instructor back at the Dauntless headquarters. I miss it there. All of my friends and family are left in the city, some dead, hopefully not. All I could think about for days after the attack on Abnegation was Will's dead body sprawled out on the concrete.

We continue walking for what seems like hours, and finally our party of Abnegation and Dauntless arrive on the steps of a single story gray building. The doors aren't glass like in the city. They're concrete, and the walls seem like they're two feet thick.

Marcus Eaton walks up to the door and taps lightly on the surface. We are surrounded by at least 10 buildings that look exactly the same, all gray, all sturdy. Some are taller than others, over one hundred stories.

"Maybe nobody actually lives here, wherever here is. Tobias, I've always wondered what is outside the factions, and I think it's just history, the civilization that was here before the leaders decided to create the factions. There's nothing," I try to explain.

I go sit down on the steps, dragging Tobias along with me. "Tris, it's okay. We're going to make it."

Just at the moment, Tobias and I turn around to see a woman, wearing a pristine white suit, walks out the door of the solid building.

"Beatrice Prior," the woman announces, her voice commanding me to watch her. "We've been waiting."

* * *

**Well, it's just a start! I was having serious writing block with this one, so I figured I would just stop here and ask for your ideas. I knew they had to end up somewhere, but I should really edit the process of getting to the random city. I kind of know where I am going to go after this, but this part was actually really hard to make interesting. I'll try to post a new part soon. And yes, I know that this part wasn't the most exciting and it's pretty short, but it's just an introduction. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
